The Road to Hell
by DAmaratsu
Summary: Is said to be paved with good intentions. When Dean becomes a demon under the Mark of Cain, Castiel will do anything to remain by his side.


**The rights to the idea go to supernaturalapocalypse on tumblr, who has given permission for me to write this and sadly I don't own Supernatural. Sigh. If you notice any mistakes let me know and just let me know what you think period. What you liked about it and what you didn't like about it; it would help in my growth as an author.**

The news of Dean becoming a demon and going to Hell was numbing. Surreal. A part of him didn't believe it, couldn't believe it. Dean was the Righteous Man with a soul that was incorruptible; bright and pure. Untouchable by even the darkest shadow and taint; the torture of Hell, the time as a torturer of Hell hadn't been able to permanently scar his soul. To hear of Dean's corruption was enough, he had to see it for himself.

He greeted Sam at the door, and exchanged pleasantries, but Sam knew why he was here and soon enough they stood before the door that contained Dean. The panic room; always the panic room. Sam turned to him with a reassuring smile and large hand clasping his shoulder firmly; an offering of strength. He felt he would need it and returned the gesture; Dean was Sam's brother and he would not be blindsided of his pain by his own, Sam was hurting about Dean just as much as he was.

He stepped through the door, felt them close behind him and ring with absolution, and took in the way Dean casually stood in the center of a devil's trap. And thought that maybe perhaps it was a joke, a prank, but the black entirety of his eyes weren't lies, they were very much real. Dean was a demon now. He spent an hour in that room, watching Dean make flippant gestures to go along with his usual light teasing banter, watched as he acted like everything was normal, like he was normal and unchanged. And somehow that was worse than if Dean had been possessed by anger and bloodlust.

He and Sam try everything. The usual method of demon curing proves ineffective and any information they found said the same thing; reversing the effect of the Mark was impossible. They even went to Crowley and Cain desperate for help and a solution, but they were gone. Dean's wicked grin and coy mocking tone was all they needed to understand. He was gone the next day.

The idea came to him one day, when he and Sam where hunting a crossroads demon and he knew then and there what he would do. His grace continued to dwindle and the angels that had been under his command kept insisting he reclaim his true grace, but they didn't understand, they didn't realize that he wanted his grace to finish burning out so that he could be human, so he could be with Dean in Hell after he made his deal. He had spent countless nights thinking about what he wanted for his deal, rolling and turning the wish over and over in his head until he came upon the one he truly wanted, a wish he would wholly give his soul for.

The crossroad demon stood before him, cocky in stance, leisurely fiddling with the rings that adorned his long fingers, but a slight beading of sweat at his hairline betrayed his nervousness. The deal was simple; protection over Sam, Mrs. Tran, and the remaining Novak family members in exchange for his soul a month from now. The demon agreed to the deal under the surety that Sam wouldn't come after him and try to kill him in order to break the contract; he was never more grateful for the reputation of the Winchesters. The sealing kiss of the deal was nothing like he would've expected had he kissed Dean. It was bitter and cold, flitting as if the demon was afraid of being burned by any residue grace in him, nothing like the smoldering passion that Dean's kiss would feel like. In his remaining month of life he traveled and visited everyone assuring them that he would be returning to Heaven permanently. There was no need to tell them about the deal and about his impending trip to a Hell, he wanted to leave them with a sense of peace and happiness so he told a white lie. He was returning to his rightful home after so long and no one could fault him for that. It was the right thing to do and when the hellhound came for him he felt no regret.

**next up torture in Hell. Ps since this is already a sad AU I'm going to make it even more sad by making it unrequited love(possibly,maybe,kinda...hehe you'll have to wait and suffer to see :D)so prepare yourselves, also I intend to write graphic depictions of said torture soooooooo yeah. Enjoy :]**


End file.
